


I won't fight this yearning feeling inside

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Better Love, EurovisionSongChallenge, Friendship, Gen, Greece, Hopeful, How Do I Tag, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Teacher-Student Relationship, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Brian's mother sometimes joked that he was treating his skaters as if they were his own children, and she would sometimes call them her grandkids, always making him laugh.And the thing was, she was a little bit right.
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I won't fight this yearning feeling inside

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nr 7! Song is 'Better Love' by Katerine Duska.  
> I had hard time with this one and what to do with it, but I've read a really nice line about it: "it's a song that speaks about finding love and self-confidence in oneself and others" and I guess I went more for self-confidence and learning to love yourself in here? Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

Brian's mother sometimes joked that he was treating his skaters as if they were his own children, and she would sometimes call them her grandkids, always making him laugh. 

And the thing was, she was a little bit right.

* * *

_ And I'm about to see all that's made up _

_ And everything they want from us _

_ No pain, no gain _

_ Once bitten, make way _

“Pay more attention to the steps, okay? One more time.” Brian ordered and Javi made a face that clearly wasn’t showing too much enthusiasm, but he dutifully skated away to the middle of the ice and Brian suppressed a deep sigh. After three months of coaching Javi, he still wasn’t really sure how it was going to end, and when. 

Tracy liked to say that it was because they were too similar, and Brian guessed it was true to some extent, but he still couldn’t really figure Javi out. The boy was talented and kind, motivated and curious, but at the same time he was so not used to schedules, rules and obligations that sometimes Brian wondered how the hell his parents hadn’t gone totally grey with him. 

It wasn’t about being lazy, Brian thought, watching Javi’s steps closely, nodding absently to the beat of the song playing in the background. Javi liked to act all careless sometimes, but Brian could see that there was something more to that, something like anxiety flicking in his eyes when he was listening to Brian scolding him, trying to keep his expression unmoved.

There was still a lot they had to learn about each other.

“Now better.” he announced when Javi skated back to him, just a little out of breath “Cool down and go back home earlier, you need some rest. Packed for Skate Canada?”

“Um.” Javi scratched his neck, smiling sheepishly, and Brian couldn’t help but smile back with amusement.

“I see. Well then chop chop, we can’t have you forgetting your costumes.”

* * *

Brain stood close to the locker rooms, wearing the biggest grin and accepting congratulations from other coaches and athletes, everyone clearly really fond of his Spanish student. It was a bit surreal, but at the same time Brian had known before what Javi was capable of, and that second place was only a beginning, Brian was sure of that.

“Ha, I thought you drown in there!” he exclaimed when Javi finally appeared “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

Javi was smiling, but there was something odd about it, about the way he glanced at Brian, and that got the coach to worry, a little.

“Everything okay?” he repeated and Javi swallowed visibly before stopping and leaning against the all, looking at Brian with some anxious curiosity.

“You’re not angry?” he asked and Brian thought he misunderstood, or maybe that Javi used a wrong word, that was happening from time to time. 

“Angry?”

“Or disappointed.” Javi tried again, looking down at his shoes “I was first, after short.”

Brian blinked, and felt something raising in his throat as he watched Javi’s slumped shoulders, and he indeed felt angry, but not at the boy standing in front of him.

“Javi, I couldn’t be more proud.” he said and Javi flinched, looking at him again.

“Yeah?” he asked quietly, his eyes shining suspiciously, and Brian smiled, reaching to touch Javi’s cheek in a comforting gesture.

“Yeah. Truly. Come on, let’s get some dinner, okay? My treat.”

* * *

_ And I can't hide it _

_ I won't fight this yearning feeling inside _

_ Gotta get better love, better love _

_ All that we're after _

_ Way to love, who you love, who? _

It took them time, but they got there. 

Sometimes the most valuable thing you could teach someone, is to show them that before searching for other people acceptance, they have to accept themselves. 

It took some time, to convince Javi that they all were there for him, and that they believed in him, since the very beginning. And now, as Brian watched Javi rubbing Yuzuru’s back soothingly, saying something quietly- he thought that it was one of those things that they were just bound to happen. Being there for each other, teaching, learning. Making friend, loving yourself, loving each other. Finding out that what other people thought or did or expected didn’t really matter. 

_ There's nothing more to say to back it up when I'm unafraid _

_ I've lost enough _

_ Go on, hold on for dear life _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, wishing you all the best weekend <3


End file.
